The Only One
by RakoTastic
Summary: You are Dave Strider, and John is rambling about something, you're not sure what exactly, for you haven't been paying attention to him at all. Your gaze is focused on him, that's a fact, but you don't catch a phrase he is saying. Small drabble based on the song 'Eyes' by PB&J JohnDave DaveJohn PepsiCola Hammertime


**I decided to make a short JohnDave songfic, since this couple is just really ****_really_**** cute, and I really love it. It's my homestuck OTP after DirkJake,**

**Okay, it's disclaimer time!**

**I don't own Homestuck, Andrew Hussie does.**

**The song is 'Eyes' by Peter Bjorn & John**

**I hope you like it!**

**-Dave**

* * *

_I don't wanna make you interested.  
I just wanna make you the only one._

You are Dave Strider, and John is rambling about something, you're not sure what exactly, for you haven't been paying attention to him at all. Your gaze is focused on him, that's a fact, but you don't catch a phrase he is saying. You just focus on his features, how they seem to light up when he talks about things he likes, how he exaggerates his facial expressions; It is almost kind of cute… At least cute enough to make you want to kiss him.

John seems to notice you're not paying attention, because his mouth suddenly stops moving, and his deep blue eyes stare down at you, frown in place.

"Dave, did you even listen to what I said?"

You offer him a small sheepish smile, "Oops?"

_I don't wanna ask myself forever  
Why I didn't put myself together?  
As soon as you appeared into my eyes,_

He huffs and rolls his eyes, but he allows himself to give a small chuckle. "How typical of you," He says, shaking his head. He narrows his eyes and moves his face closer.

You lift an eyebrow, fighting hard not to look embarrassed by his sudden proximity. "What is it, Egbert?" You question him

"I'm just trying to figure out what you were thinking," He inches himself even closer, searching for your eyes behind your shades.

He finally peers into your red eyes, his orbs so intense they send a shiver down your spine. He backs away, and you can't help but feel a slight bit disappointed.

_I don't wanna lose this (Don't wanna wait)  
Quicker than a kiss (Not a second too late)  
Wrap it like it mattered (Look what you did)  
Being just one step from being well_

He sighs. "Since I couldn't figure it out… can you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" you feign ignorance.

"What you were thinking about, dumbass!" He rolls his eyes again, and you follow the movement of his royal blue orbs.

You weigh down your options. You can tell him what you were thinking about, and lose your cool completely. Stuttering all over your words and becoming a red, sweaty mess. But then, you could just _show _him. The latter idea brings a smirk into your face.

You turn your eyes back to John, and quickly press a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.

_I don't have any vocabulary  
But I hear myself please go away_

You are now John Egbert, and you can't tell if what just happened was real. You open your mouth, trying to form a coherent sentence to direct to your best friend, but the only sounds that exit your mouth are 'uh', 'e-eh', 'um... I-I…'

He chuckles. "Damn Egbert, you're cute as hell."

This makes you go red. You want to tell him to go away, to let him sort your feelings about what just happened. But you just can't bring yourself to say it, since he has now moved closer to you, your shoulders pressed together. It feels kind of nice.

_Acting like six or seven  
But I'm really close to heaven  
I don't need to look further than your eyes_

You feel another kiss being pressed to your temple, then another one to your cheek, and another one on your jaw. Your eyes widen at the warmth of Dave's lips, and you hate to admit to yourself that you actually like how it feels. Still, it is somewhat unfair.

"Dave," You start, pushing his lips away. You turn to face him. "Dave, no,"

He is annoyed, you notice. And also confused, you think as you catch a glimpse of said feeling in his eyes.

"What?"

"It's not fair if I can't give you just one kiss," You start off pouting, but your pout soon turns into a goofy grin.

He laughs. "Go ahead then," He places himself right before you, his face very close to yours. "Make my day,"

You grin again and start moving forward, when suddenly you remember something.

"Hang on," You say, bringing your hands up to his shades. You remove them carefully and place them on the floor beside you. "Much better," You stare into his red eyes for a small while before finally pressing a kiss to his lips.

_I don't wanna lose this (Don't wanna wait)  
Quicker than a kiss (Not a second too late)  
Wrap it like it mattered (Look what you did)  
Being just one step from being well_


End file.
